heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tortoise Wins by a Hare
(USA) | color_process = Technicolor | runtime = 7 minutes 44 seconds | movie_language = English }} Tortoise Wins by a Hare is a Merrie Melodies cartoon released on February 20, 1943 and directed by Bob Clampett. It stars Bugs Bunny and Cecil Turtle. Bob Clampett took Tex Avery's scenario from Tortoise Beats Hare and altered it for this film. The title is an appropriate pun on "hair". This is one of the first shorts to feature Robert McKimson's design of Bugs Bunny. A newspaper's front page (the Chicago Sunday Tribunk) shown in this cartoon accurately predicts Adolf Hitler's suicide two years later. Plot Bugs again challenges Cecil to a race after viewing footage from their previous encounter two years earlier (which seems to depict Cecil as having won fairly instead of by cheating Bugs with his cousins). Bugs then goes to Cecil's tree home disguised as an old man (a parody of Bill Thompson's "Old Timer" character from Fibber McGee and Molly) to ask the turtle his secret. Cecil, not in the least bit fooled by the disguise, so tells him he remarks that his streamlined shell lets him win, and produces a set of blueprints for his "air-flow chassis". He also adds that in contrast, the long ears of a rabbit only serve as "wind resistors", which in turn would slow the rabbit down. The turtle ends the conversation with the comment, "Oh, and another thing... Rabbits aren't very bright, either!" just before slamming the door in the enraged bunny's face. Not getting the hint that the turtle's story is a humbug, Bugs builds the device and prepares for the race. Meanwhile, the bunny mob learns of the upcoming match-up and places all its bets on Bugs. ("In fact, we don't even t'ink dat de toitle will finish... Do we, boys?" "Duh, no, Boss, no!") The race begins, and Bugs easily outpaces his reptilian rival. However, in his new get-up, the dim-witted gangsters mistake him for the turtle. Cecil reinforces this misconception by dressing in a gray rabbit suit and munching on a carrot. The mobsters thus make the shelled Bugs' run a nightmare, ultimately giving the race to Cecil (in an aside to the audience, as the rabbits cheer him, Cecil remarks, "I told you rabbits aren't very bright!") When Bugs removes the chassis and sobbingly reveals that he's the rabbit, the rabbit gangsters remark, in mock-Bugsy style, "Ehhh, now he tells us!" and commit suicide by shooting themselves with a single bullet that goes through the sides of all of their apparently soft heads (for more information, see "Censorship" below). Analysis This animated short contains wartime references. Bugs displays "A" and "C" ration cards. He claims he has a secret weapon. A Japanese cruiser is mentioned in a newspaper headline. A chorus of turtles sing "He did it before and he can do it again".Shull, Wilt (2004), p. 159 Nichola Dobson mentions the short as an example of both Bob Clampett's attention to detail and of the fast pace of his work.Dobson (2010), p. 44 Availability * This short can be found (uncut and uncensored) on the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 1. Sources * * See also * Rabbit Transit (film) References External links * *Tortoise Wins by a Hare at the Big Cartoon Database Category:1943 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Films about organized crime in the United States Category:Films directed by Bob Clampett Category:Running films Category:Works based on fables Category:1940s American animated films